


forget forgetting you

by wowmyfriendsienjoycoffee



Category: Sherlock (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Amnesia, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowmyfriendsienjoycoffee/pseuds/wowmyfriendsienjoycoffee
Summary: After faking a relationship to get close to Sherlock, Moriarty finds that he is on the wrong end of John Watson’s amnesia quirk. Aizawa is forced to come to terms with the fact that the man he loves doesn’t remember him.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta/Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	forget forgetting you

Aizawa had no motivation to see Moriardi after what he had done. Sherlock, though insufferable, was very good at his job. Sherlock had a quirk that allowed him to sense things about people, these things would be added to a construct in his mind that Sherlock referred to as his “mind palace.” He would then have to search through his palace to find that information. Aizawa had found Sherlock to be insistent in his pestering and the most annoying person he had ever worked with, his boyfriend John wasn’t awful.

Aizawa had loved Moriardi, but as it had turned out he had merely used Aizawa to get to Sherlock. This betrayal had hurt more than Aizawa had anticipated. He’d let his guard down with Moriardi. He’d told him things he’d never told anyone. Aizawa had told him how much he loved his students, even that little demon Bakugou, deep down that is. He couldn’t stand that all of his opening up, his vulnerability had been for nothing. 

Moriardi wouldn’t even remember it. Amnesia, at least that’s what everyone had told him. That was John’s quirk. John usually used his quirk to help people with trauma to forget the things they wanted to forget. Aizawa figured that after the war, John had always had a soft spot for veterans. John had made Moriardi forget everything, and that was somehow worse. Aizawa had his hair in its sexiest bun, at least that’s what Mori had always called it. He didn’t want to go in there and see the man he had once, no the man still loved, bed bound sick, and who had no idea who he was. Aizawa knew he’d be better off without the villain who was obsessed with another. Surely this wasn’t healthy.

Moriardi sat up in his bed slightly. Aizawa cringed at the slew of wires coming from his lover’s body.

“Good morning love,” Moriardi whispered.

Aizawa couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in literally 15 minutes. I hope that y’all like whatever the hell this is.


End file.
